upottefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Assault Rifle/Shotgun Class Funco (ふんこ Funko?) :The main heroine, a small and energetic girl. Since those around her often play dumb, she naturally ends up delivering the punch-lines. She is a Belgian FN FNC, who is often displeased to be nicknamed Funco, she is the younger sister of FN FAL. As the real FNC has a skeleton stock, she wears a thong instead of panties, much to her embarrassment and occasional anger. Ichiroku (いちろく Ichiroku?) :Voiced by: Misuzu Togashi :Funco's best friend, who nicknames her Fukko due to a spelling mistake. She has an energetic personality and a foul mouth with Osaka dialect, but is very kind. She is an American M16A4 assault rifle (her name stands for "16") and has a large number of fans, as she is usually photographed for the cover of specialized gun magazines and this cohere with the real M16 which is very famous around the world (Second to AK-47 in terms of production number; see Comparison of the AK-47 and M16). In non-combat action, she tends to rapidly alternate between bursts of activity and sudden rests, relating to her namesake's three-round burst fire only capacity. Elle (える Eru?) :Another close friend of Funco and also Ichiroku's roommate. She is a British L85A1 assault rifle (her name stands for the letter "L" in her weapon's name). Shy and clumsy, she has an unreliable nature and the habit of breaking a lot, but is very enduring for the sake of her friends, just like her namesake gun. She idolizes Funco's elder sister Fal. Sig (しぐ Shigu?) :Another close friend of Funco. She is a Swiss SG 550 assault rifle. Her grades are top notch and she's an honor student, but a bit out of it at times. She sports exceptional firing accuracy at mid-to-long-range and able to survive in freezing temperature (similar to real SG 550), and doesn't like to lose. She appears to have lesbian feelings for Funco and gets jealous when others get close to her. Ichihachi (いちはち Ichihachi?) :Voiced by: Aya Gōda :Funco's roommate and Ichiroku's foster sister. She is an American AR-18 assault rifle. She is often troubled by her loose pants as a result of the real AR-18, which has a loose stock. Sako (サコ?) :Voiced by: Madoka Yamanaka : A transfer student and rather vicious control freak determined to defeat Ichiroku in the mock battle. She is a Finnish SAKO Rk 95 Tp (commercially known as M95 under brand name Valmet) assault rifle. Following the mock battle tournament, she has taken a liking to Funco and has even taken her first kiss then Sako leaves the school. She has elf-like ears. Galil (ガリル Gariru?) :Voiced by: Mariko Honda :Another transfer student and Sako's partner. She is an Israeli Galil AR, and just like Sako, she harbors a rivalry towards Ichiroku as both are variants of an old enemy of hers, the AK 47. After losing the mock battle, she decides to stay at the school despite Sako's departure becoming quite fond of Ichihachi who helped her on that time. She has several canine features, such as a tail and dog ears. Steyr ;Steyr AUG (あぐ Agu?) :Voiced by: Shizuka Furuya :Member of the student council, she is one of Funco's classmates with a crush on her. Despite that, she has difficulties to approach and befriend her. She is an Austrian Steyr AUG and just like her namesake weapon can change barrels for different uses, Agu has two personalities: one with short hair, timid and friendly and another with long hair that is aggressive and imposing. Both personalities have their own issues regarding Funco, and while one is too shy to approach her, the other usually leaves her scared. Tei ;Tei (てい?) :Voiced by: Yuka Iguchi :Aug's close friend who supports her in confessing her feelings for Funco. She is a Taiwanese T91 and is usually nicknamed "Fountain" by Ichiroku because of the multiple pigtails she wears throughout her hair. Chusuri ;Chusuri (ちゅーすり Chūsuri?) :Voiced by: Chinatsu Akasaki :G3's younger sister who is a German HK33E assault rifle. She is often nicknamed "Chusuri" after her sister, which annoys her, while Ichihachi calls her "Mimi" after the two 3s in her name. M3 ;M3 (Emusuri) :She is a Benelli M3 shotgun and member of the student council. M4 ;M4 (Emuforu) :Vice-president of the student council, she is a M4A1 assault rifle. Betty ;Betty :An Italian Beretta AR70/90 assault rifle. During the trip to the beach, she sets some schemes to get close to Genkoku, much to Funco's jealousy. 89 ;Type 89 :She is a Japanese Howa Type 89 assault rifle. Having a timid demeanor, she can't leave Japan just like her fellow rifle Type 64, for being exclusively designed for use of theJSDF. Saiga ;Saiga :Red Steel High student, a Saiga 12 shotgun. AK-74 ;AK-74 :Red Steel High student, an AK-74 assault rifle. AN-94 ;AN-94 :Red Steel High student, an AN-94 assault rifle, wounded by Sig at the Battle of Atami. Category:Characters